1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a height gauge to be rested on a surface plate for measuring a height and for scribing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
some conventional height measuring gauges have been of a design wherein, as shown in FIG. 1, a slider 3 is slidably provided on a support 2 vertically planted and affixed onto a base. A scriber 4 or a marking-off pin, not shown, is projectingly provided on this slider 3, the scriber 4 is vertically moved by means of a handle 5 and the height of the slider 3 is indicated by an indicator 6. In the drawing, a surface plate 7 is horizontally provided.
In the conventional height gauge of the type described, movements of the scriber 4 or a marking-off pin are limited to movement in only two directions, including a vertical movement due to the movement of the slider along the support 2 and a horizontal movement when the height gauge as a whole is caused to slide on the surface plate 7. In consequence, particularly in the marking-off work, when a base line making a certain angle with a desired base line is to be scribed, it has been necessary to use a sine bar or the like to affix a workpiece to the surface plate 7 in a manner inclined relative to the surface plate, so that the marking-off surface itself can be inclined at a predetermined angle. Because of this, very troublesome operations have been required. Further, since it is impossible, depending on the configuration of the workpiece, to rest the workpiece in various modes on the surface plate 7, the sine bar and the like as necessary, there are some cases where marking-off operations and measurements of dimensions are very difficult to perform.
Under the above-described circumstances, a need has been expressed for the provision of a novel device capable of readily performing marking-off operations and measurements of dimensions in a desired inclined direction without requiring the additional use of a sine bar, a rule or the like for determining an angle and an indexing device.